1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-contained power supply systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems that may be deployed to remote locations and that provide a self-contained power supply. Still more particularly, the present invention is a self-contained, conveyable energy conversion and storage device using ambient resources as the primary energy source. The system may include a plurality of power sources, including ambient power sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many instances in which portable power supplies are required, or at least preferred. In one instance, power may be required at a location where the primary power grid is not functioning, particularly where critical resources must be maintained. In another instance, power may be required at a location that is distant from any usable primary power grid, such as a remote location where no distribution infrastructure exists including, for example, a boat at sea. Traditional portable generators exist for such instances; however, they are bound to fossil-fuel energy sources that may not be available in sufficient supply for extended periods of time. Moreover, those that may be suitable for relatively extended use may be so large as to make them portable in name only. Therefore, it is desirable to have available a deployable power supply that is not limited in its functionality by non-renewable energy resources and that is reasonably portable.
There is a large and growing market for clean energy due to increased concern about climate change and energy security. Traditional back-up power products, based on fossil fuels, are problematic. Issues of fuel delivery, maintenance, noise, and emissions restrict their feasibility and hamper the delivery of power to those who need it. Traditional renewable energy installations are complex projects involving the purchase and integration of multiple components in customized configurations. Solar energy projects, for one, require long lead times, professional analysis of installation sites, and the purchase of difficult-to-integrate power generation and management systems that, once installed, are permanent and difficult to expand. Therefore, it is desirable to have available a deployable renewable energy-based power supply that exists in a standardized platform with “plug-and-play” integration and management for a broad range of applications.
Attempts have been made to design portable power supplies including renewable energy sources; however, they are of limited desired commercial interest for a variety of deficiencies. One limitation is that they are custom structures of unique design for specific applications. That is, they generally involve the cobbling together of pre-existing items without a unifying arrangement of the items. Another limitation is that they are not readily integrated into existing power transfer systems. Yet another limitation is the portable container used to contain the power source components. They may not be appropriately formed or fabricated to make them convenient for use or movement, they may not be suitable for protecting the internal components in the environments to be experienced, or a combination of both limitations. Therefore, it is desirable to have a deployable power supply including a housing that is structurally sound, convenient to use, and standardized to support a broad range of applications.